Pink Dress
by Snow Lily RandomMuch
Summary: AU. He didn't know what made him stop and go out of his way to talk to her, but maybe it was because the little girl's sadness and loneliness reminded him of himself. He didn't know that his guardian angel was right before him the whole time. Non-romance.


**Hi guy! I have recently read over all the stories I had posted up and realized that this one was especially bad. I have grammar and spelling mistakes everywhere! That's why I have replaced this story chapter with a repaired one (this one). I sincerely hope that this one is, at least, _relatively _better than the previous one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the plot, characters, etc.**

* * *

><p><span>Summary:<span> AU. He didn't know what made him stop and go out of his way to talk to her, but maybe it was because of that little girl's sadness and loneliness reminded him of himself. He didn't know that the one meeting with her would be something her had never even imagined before. Sasori x Sakura.

**…~xXx~… Pink Dress …~xXx~…**

There was this one little girl sitting by herself in the park near the business district of Konohagakure's main town, no older than six. She was there everyday, on the same swing in the same part of the park. Everyone passed her on the way to and from their work in the business buildings, yet no-one even looked her way. She wore nothing but a worn, pink summer's dress even though the weather was awfully chilly and was barefooted and dirty. Her unusual pink hair was limp and cut raggedly as if cut only with kitchen shears and her pale face was smudged with grime. Her large emerald eyes held so much sadness and loneliness as she watched countless people walked her way, only to pass without a glance at her. Sasori knew how it felt like. He knew. He just couldn't bring himself to approach the girl who so greatly reminded him of himself when he saw that look in her eyes.

The girl never tried to speak when they walked by. She never said a word. Just watched with the painfully sad eyes. Everyday.

...~xXx~...

The next day, snow drifted lazily from the sky overhead when Sasori woke, and the only thing that crossed his mind when he saw the pure, white substance, was 'what about that little girl?'. He didn't know why he cared so much for her. He didn't know her. He didn't even know her name! All he knew was that he had to go and check on her. Sure enough, there on the same swing in the same part of the park, sat the little pink-haired child. Even from a distance he could see how cold and frozen she was, and felt a pang of guilt. He walked silently through the light dusting of snow, shrugging off his jacket and placing it over she shoulders when he got to her side, paying not heed to the cold biting through his sweater. She squeaked in surprise as the heavy material settled itself around her and whirled around to see who had given it to her. Sasori watched as her emerald eyes widened in shock as she saw him standing so close behind her, before backing up in surprise and start slipping off the warm jacket. Sasori reached out and tugged the piece of clothing to wrap around her thin form so that it warmed her faster, noting the girl flinch slightly when she saw him reaching for her.

"Keep it on," He ordered her softly, yet firmly, and the girl could only nod her head. He sat on the swing next to her and patted the empty one, and she slowly hopped onto the offered seat. She didn't saw a word as she lowered her gaze to avoid Sasori's intense stare, and kicked her bare feet idly.

" What is your name, little girl?" He asked after a while. The young pinkette snapped up in surprise, holding Sasori's gaze for a moment, as if searching for any deceit, before stammering,

"S-Sa-Sakura, sir."

Sasori let a small smile grace his lips and Sakura couldn't help but return the smile, though albeit shyly.

"Thank you, sir." She murmured softly after a few moments. Sasori didn't give any indication that he heard her, but gave a small, nonchalant hum in return, causing the girl to giggle.

They stayed like that until dark, Sakura making small comments and Sasori answering them with little noises. It seemed to be enough for the girl for she seemed happier than before, and for that, Sasori felt slightly glad. He finally asked her why she was so unhappy, and Sakura diverted her gaze back to the snowy park ground, her sadness returning full force.

"It's because I'm different from everyone else," She answered quietly. Sasori made a soft noise of agreement.

"That you are, little one." He said.

Sakura shrank even more in depression, mumbling a small, 'I know,'. Sasori didn't say a word, but finally Sakura caught sight of his small smile, and realized with joy that the older man meant it in a _good_ way. She smiled brightly at him and glanced up at the sky.

Sasori didn't know what she saw, but Sakura jumped down from her spot on the swing and turned to face the red-haired man. She slipped off his jacket, ignoring Sasori's sound of protest and handed it back to him. She gave him a smile, backing away slowly. Sasori could only watch in silent awe as the pink-haired girl before him shone in bright light, and two large wings unravel from the back of her dress, spreading out gracefully. Her pink dress was cleansed of the dirt and raggedness, and her hair was rid of grime and the awful haircut, until it when to her shoulders in shining pale pink tresses. Her formally dull emerald eyes brightened with a happy sparkle and the angel in front of giggled musically.

"Thank you, Akasuna no Sasori." She chirped happily and the said man was speechless with shock. The sad little girl he was with was actually an…an angel?! How in Kami-? Sakura giggled again at Sasori's confused expression.

"Thank you for finally thinking of someone other than yourself, Sasori-kun. My job here is done."

Sakura turned to go, readying her wings to fly undeniably back to heaven. The red-haired man found his voice long enough to call the little girl back.

"Wait!" He called up to her.

Sakura turned around curiously, tilting her head to the side in question while hovering a few feet above the ground. She rose a delicate pink eyebrow and gently urged Sasori to continue his saying, silently.

"What are you exactly, Sakura?" He asked.

Sakura laughed and grinned playfully.

"I'm an angel, silly. _Your_ guardian angel."

Sasori blinked in surprise again, before jumping to his feet.

"Wait, then why did no-one stop to help an angel?"

Sakura looked at him, smiled adorably and said, "You're the only one that could see me."

Sasori's eyes widened and Sakura, taking this chance, swooped in and gave the older man a light friendly kiss on the cheek. She giggled childishly again and flapped her pure white wings energetically. She turned back to the red-head staring after her before waving.

"We'll meet again, Sasori-kun. Don't worry."

With that, another bright light surrounded the angelic pink-haired child, before it disappearing and taking the young angel with it. Sasori stood there, staring at the spot Sakura had disappeared to, allowing a full smile to graced his lips, before he turned and walk away.

...~xXx~...

In the heavens, Sakura watched her charge smile and leave as she turned to the celestial being sitting in front of her. She smiled and bowed, and the figure on the chair smiled warmly at the girl before him.

"You've done wonderful, Sakura,"

The pinkette smiled again and excused herself, looking once more to the looking pond upon the clouds to her charge once more. On Earth, Sasori lifted his gaze to star filled sky with a soft look in his eyes.

_Thank you, Akatsuna no Sasori._

_Thank you, Sakura._

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>Well, hello again. I apologize for this being so short. This was merely a fleeting idea at the moment and once I had it down, I never strove to write any more. I have half a mind to possibly write and post a sequel, but I admit that it is highly unlikely. Anyway, I thank you for reading and I ask that you please tell me what you think. Criticism is welcome, but no flames please!**

**Snow Lily-chan**


End file.
